honaleefandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Gunner Mk. I
The Flying Gunner Mk. I was first in many regards. It was the first aircraft in serial production, the first armed aircraft, the first aircraft to be lost in combat, by ground, air, and sea gunners, the first fighter, fighter/bomber, and reconnaissance aircraft for both Imperial and Posnovian forces. Though it was little more than an armed version of the first aircraft, the Gilded Wings, it had a service record of ten years Design In 306ME, the Gilded Wings took to the air three times, and marked the way for heavier than air aviation. The "Flying Cats", Jofridas Ritsma, Wiscar Schiller, and Allen Moeller, now had Verra's only airplane. Wiscar, aftar his flight, said he "wouldn't get in that thing for all the silver in Mykonos". Jofridas and Allen were the only two left, and the two decided to bet on a coin. Allen called heads, but it landed tails. Still, she decided to help Jofridas in his endevours. After securing the Gilded Wings, Jofridas Ritsma saw military potential for the craft. With the help of fellow aeropoineer Allen, he drew up plans for a more powerful, armed flying machine. Building the machine took but a few days, the engine replaced and a compartment built behind the gunner for the pilot. It was presented to General Yemi Kneer of Fort Ziysha two weeks after the first flight, the new design untested. As machine-guns were unavailable to the scientists, a semi-automatic T-99 pistol with extended magazine was used. Amazingly, the plane took off under its own power, piloted by Jofridas and Allen. While that alone amazed the garrison, what won the General over was the craft's ability to accuratly fire on ground targets. Perhaps in haste, the general ordered that a local factory be converted to making the machines, and Jofridas and Allen be put in charge of the aircraft as Honorary Captains. Though Allen refused, Jofridas gladly took up the role, monitering production of Mk. Is and training pilots to fly them. Machine-guns readily added, the newly-converted "Ritsma Airworks" pumped out a new plane every three days, each hand built by the most skilled workers of Ziysha. As word spread, other generals, especially in the Queendom, begged for copies of the designs. Soon all of The Empire had training programs, factories, and even corps of pilots. This was just in time for the Posnovian invasion that would start the Murka War. Early Service The Mk. I and the Mk. II both saw first action as ground attack in the Battle of Bunkov. When word of the attack came from the city of Bunkov, it seemed the city was doomed. Though most of the civilian population was evacuated, pockets of troops were beseiged in the train-station, the telegraph building, and the town hall. Though accompanied by the Mk. II, six Mk. Is were part of the first wave. Launched in the flat next to railroad tracks, three squadrons from Ziysha reached the city just in time. Though the sheer sight of attacking aircraft drove off most attackers, some fired upwards, bringing down a Mk. I, the Leader. The plane was able to land on the smooth streets, despite damage, and repel attackers with her forward gun. The aircraft was recovered by elements of the Bunkov 4th Guards, and put back to use. From then on, it was used to scout enemy lines, harass enemy supplies, and other minor roles, more important roles granted to the superior Mk. II. Two aircraft were lost on this over the course of a hundred days, one of them converted to Posnovian use. Reverse engineered, each Posnovian "Usshalom An" fell to either other Mk. Is, Mk. IIs, and even Mk. IIIs and Zuma F.B. 2s, the skilled Imperial pilots to much. Imperial Mk. Is were sent back to the homeland airfields, and put to use as trainers after only two hundred days of field service. Use as trainers extended until 308ME, when a cheap, purpose built trainer hit the production line. Posnovian forces used the Mk. Is as trainers until 316ME, never wasting a captured or built aircraft. Variants The Mk. I had no official variants, but field modifications were common. 'Mk. I' Standard production varaint. Most common. 'Mk. I(S)' Used in early training and combat, fitted with saftey straps for crew and glass windshield for pilot. 'Mk. I(T)' Trainer, built after field retirement. Gun removed, landing gear reinforced. Specifications (Mk. I) 'General characteristics:' *'Crew:' Two, pilot and gunner *'Length: '''20.1ft *'Wingspan:' 19ft *'Height: 7ft *'''Wing Area: 91 sq ft. *'Empty Weight:' 1,076 pounds *'Loaded Weight:' 1,834 pounds *'Powerplant:' 1xYamziy 7R 'Performance:' *'Maximum speed: '''72mph *'Rate of climb: 210 ft/min *'''Turn time: '''90 'degrees in 31.2 secs 'Armnament: ''' *1 7.62mm machine gun on flexible mount